What Really Happened to Red
by Cha0s C0ntr0l
Summary: Red can't go anywhere without someone asking for a battle or a picture, everyone thinks he is the greatest trainer around! He feels embarrassed about going in public, so he seeks refuge on Mt. Silver. But is that really a safe place?


**This is just a little short story about what I think happened to Red. I do not own anything! SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**-Cha0s C0ntr0l**

**RED'S POV**

"Red he's the greatest! Red! He destroyed Team Rocket! Red! He's the champion! Red's our hero! Red! He's the best trainer in the world!"

I felt the harsh winds bite my face, as the thoughts circled my mine, I couldn't get them out! I scraped my hand as I grasped for the next ledge. I growled the pain away and kept climbing.

I couldn't even go outside anymore! I couldn't even go for a walk without some asking for a picture or a battle! Everyone was expecting too much of me! I was too embarrassed to do anything! So that's why I left one night, when everyone was asleep. And I ran away. And I came here, to this mountain; Where no one would ever find me, where me and my Pokémon could be happy. I sighed. I closed my eyes, holding my hat down as I hoisted myself up the next ledge.

Suddenly the winds stopped. I opened my eyes. I had finally reached the top; I had finally reached the top of Mt. Silver. I crawled up, stumbling weakly; I was aching in every part of my body. I slowly limped over to the edge of the mountain. I gazed over at Kanto, my home region. It looked so beautiful from above. I knew my Pokémon would love to see this; I reached into my pocket and pulled out all six Pokeballs. They felt extremely heavy for some reason, I grunted trying to hold them out, but then I collapsed. The Pokeballs fell out of my arms, I yelled trying to catch them, but I couldn't move. The winds got stronger and harsher, and the snow was so cold it burnt me like fire. I let out a cry as I looked up at my Pokeballs. There was all six Pokeballs, shattered. It was all over, my best friends were gone, and there was nothing I could do. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I buried my face in the snow. It hurt so bad; everything hurt so badly. I lay there in the freezing cold, and eventually, I closed my eyes.

**About an hour later, Pikachu's POV**

I opened my eyes, where was I? I looked around; I saw my comrades, Charizard, Blastoise, Vensaur, Lapras, and Snorlax, lying behind me. We were somewhere snowy, but I couldn't feel the cold or the snow. Where were and more important; where was Red, my master, my best friend? I sniffed the air, I smelt something foul. I followed the stench across the summit of the mountain. Where was it coming from? I then felt my heart froze, I looked ahead of me, and there was Red. I squealed, and dashed towards him, every step felt like a mile.

Red was lying in the snow, I didn't know what to do.

"Red! Wake up! Wake up," I yelled, nuzzling under his arm. "Red?" I could feel my heart break within my chest. "RED!" I screamed letting out a thunderbolt. Nothing happened to Red, he just lay there. I felt as if all hope was lost. Then suddenly,

"Pikachu? Pikachu is that you? Where are you! Oh there you are Pikachu!" I heard Red's voice call. I jolted around to see Red standing a few feet away from me. Or was that even Red? His eyes where no longer blue, but a dark shade of red, his hair was no longer light brown, but jet black, and his skin was almost as white and lifeless as the snow. I peeked over my shoulder. I six Pokeballs lying next to Red's body, shattered. _What has happened?_

**Red's POV**

"There you are Pikachu! Looks like I passed out on this mountain huh? Ha-ha! Well at least we can get away from all those fans and trainers up here!" I laughed. I don't know why, but I felt so much better, I didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed of myself anymore. But then Pikachu gave me a frightened look. That wasn't like him. "Pikachu, what's wrong buddy?" I asked.

"Pika, pika," He said grimly turning around. I was worried then, I walked closer to him, then I felt my eyes widen as I looked at what was lying in front of me. Me!

I kneeled down in the snow next to Pikachu. I reached out my hand to see if that really was me, but the strangest thing happened, my hand when straight through me! I slowly glanced over at Pikachu. He stared at me shocked. I reached out my arms to see if I could pick him up. I grabbed him and lifted him up. Why could I pick him up? I then remembered I dropped the Pokeballs and broke them. I gulped, then took a nervous breathe.

"Pikachu, it might be silly, but, do you think we-?"

Pikachu cut me off and shook his head gravely, "Pika-chu!" I then placed Pikachu on my shoulders and walked towards the edge of the mountain. I saw all my other Pokémon lying around confused and scared. I gazed once again at Kanto, my home region.

"Well Pikachu, I never thought it would happen like this… I guess there is nothing we can do down there now. Maybe we should stay up here, if there is ever a trainer with the guts to climb this mountain and come face us," I paused," and be able to live to tell the tale, then maybe staying up here wouldn't be so bad? I know there has to be at least one trainer who is worth fighting, just waiting for the ultimate challenge!" I laughed.

"Pika-pika!"


End file.
